


Sappy Dreamin'

by cresselia8themoon



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresselia8themoon/pseuds/cresselia8themoon
Summary: Ah, the love between a science teacher and a desk is a many splendored thing.





	Sappy Dreamin'

“Four missed questions...out of twenty....” Murawski yawned, her head drooping as she graded a stack of tests in the dead of night. “Equals firm surface...no, eighty powerful legs....”

Oakley’s embrace was cool to the touch, yet filled her heart with warmth. She was lulled her to sleep within a few minutes. 

And when she opened her eyes, she was in a gorgeous land overflowing with rivers of sap and strong, thick oak trees as far as the eye could see. As she marveled at her surroundings, several students’ desks approached her, waving their front legs to beckon her over.

“May I ask the occasion?” she said curiously, wondering why they were decked out in bow ties and flowers. The desks’ legs bent squeakily, as if they were laughing. They led her to an oak tree that towered well above the rest of the forest, its long, powerful branches open and inviting. 

When Murawski looked down, she found that she now wore an elegant wedding dress, bedazzled with glittering acorns. The oak tree’s branches scooped up Murawski and the student desks, depositing them at the treetop. The bark walkway led up to....

She gasped. 

“OAKLEY!” she screamed in delight, rushing down the aisle and wrapping that handsome, chocolate surface in an enormous hug. “I do!” 

Oakley had always been a beautiful desk, through all the gum stuck underneath by careless students or accidents from Murphy’s Law that caused a portion to break. And now Oakley was even more handsome than before, now that he could stand and hug her without the judgmental looks from society.

“Now that we’re together, why don’t we prove that there’s an equal reaction when a force is applied,” Murawski breathed. The oak tree formed a cove of leaves and twigs around them, shielding the other desks from witnessing their affectionate display. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Heehee, your weight distribution is to die for,” Murawski murmured like an excited schoolgirl. 

“Are you sure we shouldn’t wake her up?” a young teacher’s aide asked. “That can’t be good for her neck.” 

Principal Milder sighed, thrusting the stack of ungraded tests into his arms. “The last person to wake her up was Coach Mitchell, and unless you want all 206 bones of the human body to be weaponized against you, it’s best to leave her alone.”


End file.
